


Argalia works at 7-Eleven

by Eight56Seven



Series: Argalia's minimum wage experience. [1]
Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Ahn might literally be a way to say Won but I don't know., Also everyone who died in the library is alive again, Also they still have the Ahn currency, Argalia is gonna be Out of Character because he's tired and overworked, Co-worker friends yes, Gen, He's still buds with Ensemble members though., I was gonna add "Random Customers" as Characters but that wouldn't work., Nothing more than friends, Oswald MIGHT get hired idfk, Roland is Argalia's coworker, This is also technically a "first book" to a longfic idea I have., gonna go on a limb and say Ahn is the same as Won, semi-jokefic, too many unnecessary tags, unneeded effort, why? because the author says so., yes korea has a 7-11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eight56Seven/pseuds/Eight56Seven
Summary: It's in the title, an AU where Argalia and Roland works at a regular 7-Eleven.
Relationships: Argalia & Oswald, Argalia & Roland
Series: Argalia's minimum wage experience. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The beginning, except not really.

**Author's Note:**

> yesss argalia work 7/11 he tired and overworked but he still have some character to him yes y es  
> also Oswal is here he do funi clown thing
> 
> They get paid the Ahn equivalent of 13 dollars an hour, 14535 Won I think.
> 
> Also, I'm just gonna assume Ahn is the same as Won.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"... the time was 6:45 as Argalia rose out of bed, slamming his fist onto the "Snooze" button. It was time to get up, and go to work. Argalia sighed knowing how low the wage is, but hey, he had to work SOMEWHERE, a dead-end job is pretty bad, but it doesn't matter, as long as he gets paid.

He got dressed in his 7-11 uniform, got in his car and drove off, while he was driving to the 7-11 he was got to thinking about how the City used to be, the Head still rules, but it's way more civilized now, the Backstreets are infinitely better than they were, and now law enforcement exists again, because of that, fixers have almost entirely gone out of business. And due to fixers going out of business, he is no longer a color, and because the Library is now gone, he really doesn't have much else to do. So he made the right decision to at least keep his place of residence and get a job! At a.... gas station, of course. He only had fixer, more or less COLOR experience, so he didn't know where else to work aside from a rather easy pick of a gas station.

Here he was, in front of the flashy 7-11 sign, morning had just began to break, he could see it since the sky was visible now, ever since the sky became visible due to the Library's sky tree of light. Opening the door and stepping inside, he drew in the scent of slushees and other gas station goods. He turned the lights on, letting people know the 7-11 was open as he got behind the counter. Not long after he noticed a familiar car pull into the employee parking space, and out came his Co-worker, Roland, who also works as the janitor for this place. 

Roland opened the door to the 7-11 greeting Argalia with a somewhat casual "Hello.", through slightly-gritted teeth, Argalia understood why he did this, afterall Roland's wife WAS his sister, he can't dwell to much on it, hell he doesn't know why they started working together in the first place, maybe he was looking for a new job since leaving the Library.

Roland got behind the counter next to Argalia also waiting for a customer to drop by, but as usual it was rather empty, Argalia looked to his side and tried to spark a conversation with Roland, asking him about Coffee and whatnot, Roland only looked to Argalia and said "Yeah, what about coffee?" clearly not wanting to speak with him, like always. Argalia said again "Yeah, coffee~ You know? What blend or flavor you like." Roland piped up "The way you said coffee reminded me of Chesed, I wonder if I'll see him again? He's probably still be better to talk to than you." "Jeez, no need to be so harsh about it." Argalia responded, clearly wanting someone to talk to instead of just standing around behind a counter all day.


	2. A friendly face

It was around the mid-day, Argalia was sitting behind the counter, sipping from his water bottle and reading a weapon workshop magazine while Roland was mopping up a slushy spill that an unruly customer made, Roland also had to put up a "still freezing" sign on the cherry-flavored Slurpee, all was quiet. Until the door swung open and someone shouted "Hello?" quite loudly, breaking the calming silence. Argalia nearly spitting out his water in surprise while his magazine fell to the floor, and Roland looking up from his mopping to look towards the door, it was none other than Oswald.

"How's my favorite ensemble leader doing?" Oswald greeted Argalia with  
"Ah, Oswald, a pleasure seeing you here, you know you could have been quieter, right? You startled me and probably my co-worker."  
Roland piped in, jokingly shouting "I didn't spill anything!" from a few shelves over, he walked over to the two "Heyo what-" Roland immediately stopped what he was saying as he laid his eyes upon Oswald, "Oh, it's you, creepy clown guy..."  
"Aww, no need to be a party pooper, Mr. Serious, I'm not here to hurt anybody! Not today!" Oswald retorted to Roland.

Roland only sighed and went back behind the shelves to continue mopping up the mess, while Argalia and Oswald returned to facing each other and chatting  
"So Oswald, what have you been doing since the city reformed and the ensemble disbanded?"  
"Oh, you know, nothing much, I was quite hoping the smelly people at the head would let me keep my circus! But those jerks decided I shouldn't bring joy to the city folk's faces! It's a real shame, and I just think they don't want the people to have any fun!"  
"I know, I know, it truly is a shame, isn't it Oswald?"  
"Or maybe you could make an ACTUAL circus without any freakshows?" Roland shouted back at Oswald  
Oswald sighed at this and appeared to make a "thinking" face with his index and thumb on his chin "Ooh, maybe I could create a circus like that and hire people! Then the head might not turn it down!"  
Argalia bent down to grab his dropped magazine, he said to Oswald "That does sound fun, you might even be able to learn a few things~ No?"  
"I could!" Oswald shouted as he walked off to go pick up what he needed to buy.

Argalia sat back down and leaned back, continuing to flip through his magazine with a smile on his face after having a friendly chat with Oswald after all this time, after about a minute, Oswald came back around to the counter, putting down nothing but... a banana and a bag?  
"Aren't you getting anything else, Oswald?" Argalia questioned  
"Nope! This banana is going to be SPECIAL you see!" Oswald responded  
"Alright then, I'll ring it up for you..." Argalia said

The total came out to 1,108.13 Ahn, Oswald paid and then grabbed the banana and peeled it, however, he just put the banana in the bag and walked over to one of the isles, dropping the banana peel and getting behind a shelf, motioning to Argalia. Argalia got from behind the counter and walked over, slightly crouching with Oswald, Oswald placed his index finger over his 'mouth' and made a small "Shh" noise, as they heard Roland beginning to walk from around the isles. Suddenly his walking stopped as the banana peel slid infront of their view, Oswald and Argalia peek their heads over, Roland was getting up from the ground rubbing his ass, Argalia stifled a laugh as he went to help Roland while Oswald was practically howling in laughter. Roland got up and started cursing Oswald under his breath while still rubbing his butt. Oswald stopped his laughter while going to the door, being sure to pick up his banana peel, he waved to Roland and Argalia and said "Toodles!" while he was already outside, throwing the peel away in the outside trash can, and all was quiet in the store.

"God damn it Argalia, why didn't you tell me about that?" Roland grumbled  
"I didn't want to make Oswald feel bad is all." Argalia responded shrugging  
Roland sighed again and went behind the counter with Argalia.


	3. Attempting to get closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argalia tries to become closer friends with Roland, but it'll take more than just a day to do so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite late, but here it is! The next chapter to Argalia's 7-11... experience! Apologies it took so long, I had to deal with work and also had to work on more ideas for this chapter, I'll try not to have such a large gap inbetween chapters, but that'll be easier said than done, considering I'll have to come up with new ideas somewhat revolving around just this setting, and I'll also try to not make it repetitive.

After Oswald left, all was quiet in the gas station, as it was about noon now, the most they saw was people driving their cars in to recharge and get gas, the occasional customer came in to get snacks or drinks for the road, however that was mostly that, not really any friendly faces, so Argalia decided to strike up a conversation with Roland.

"So, Roland... have you gotten over what Oswald did yet?"  
"Surprised he isn't locked up like with most of your sick gang. Hell I'm surprised YOU aren't locked up with them."  
"Ouch, such harsh words, maybe you could at least try talking a little more nicely, you know?" Argalia said, with that slight smirk on his face  
"Nicely? I don't give a shit about talking nicely to you, not after how things went in the Library when you and your gang decided to pop in unannounced."

Argalia now sported a slight frown, as Roland turned away and went into the drink storage room to resupply the beer in the alcohol section of the fridge...which reminded him of a good friend back at the Library. How he wished he was hanging out with him instead of... Argalia.

Back at the counter, Argalia re-read the same weapon workshop magazine he's been re-reading the entire time working here to pass time, although he was thinking of a conversation to try to spark up with Roland when he returns, he was hoping to try to have a friend to talk to during work, since reading the same old magazine gets quite boring, but Roland didn't seem to want to let go of the past, afterall, he always had a tough time doing so. But Roland doesn't need to be so stubborn about, but Argalia also can't blame him, since one of his Ensemble member used the past to torment Roland for revenge.

When Roland returned, Argalia immediately put the magazine down and asked  
"So, what did you leave me behind to do?" As he sported that dumb smirk on his face  
"Just putting more beer in the fridge, speaking of beer, I'd rather be off work drinking beer with an old friend of mine. Like Chesed, he'd be infinitely better company than you." Roland retorted  
"If he's an old friend, of course he would be, you and I were enemies, while you and him are friends, and we have some making up to do, no? So of coursed he's be better to spend time with, don't know about the drinking though. That's bad for you, you know?"  
"Of course I know!" Roland fell eerily silent after that, then appeared to wipe his eyes.  
"Aww, what's wrong Roland?" Argalia asked, playfully tauntingly  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?! It's not like one of you're friends practically emotionally hurt me when you decided to let yourselves into the library uninvited." Roland was starting to tear up a bit remembering the incident.  
Argalia sighed, responding "He's like you, got stuck up on the past instead of grieving and letting go but still remembering them, instead he sought to take revenge, but I can speak nicer about him as you do about your friends."  
"Just... just shut the hell up." Roland choked back some tears as he went out to the side of the building.

Argalia sat back down and began to think "I'm probably not helping myself here... I shouldn't bring up the past, but how's he going to get over it if it's not brought up for him to really think about it?" Argalia thought, only to sigh directly after, knowing that trying to get on Roland's good side is going to be easier said than done, especially after the whole debacle at the Library. 

Roland returned, a slight bit flushed in cheeks.  
"Hey Roland, did you drink anything?" Argalia inquired  
"Of course I did, too bad it's not enough and I can't take a longer break... or take another one within the next hour, god I wish Netzach was here."  
Argalia sighed. "Now now, Roland, work almost ends soon, so you'll get to go in a bit alright?"  
Roland got behind the counter, not saying a word, waiting for work to end.


End file.
